


Always on My Mind

by ClydesDuckTape



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Sexism, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydesDuckTape/pseuds/ClydesDuckTape
Summary: In a world full of Soulmates Flip Zimmerman can hear his soulmate's thoughts and they can hear his, however they are separated by hundreds of miles, until one day they are not...
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Always on My Mind

Soft blue light fills the room; with the windows cracked, the sounds of pitched bird calls greeting the day. A rustling of sheets and clothing followed by soft pants and grunts fill the air.

His head thrown back, pressing into his pillow. A thin sheet of sweat collecting and beading along his skin, his corded neck pulled long. Jaw working back and forth in concentration, Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. His chest expanding and solid as he works his length lazily but with purpose. A mess of contradictions so early in the morning.

Reaching down with his free hand, he grabs a bundle of grapes. There is a coupon this week. Remembering to also grab cheese and wine since the girls will be over this weekend and you wanted to make sure you had some good wine, not that soda pop wine shit Nancy is always going on about that gives you a headache the next morning.

“What the fuck?!?” His hands stop their movements and he half-heartedly punches the headboard above his head in frustration. Alarm clock ringing, signaling to Flip that it’s really time to start the day. **“Why are you making a grocery list while we’re doing this?”** he thinks as he turns to face an empty bed.

“I’m sorry, it just happened,” you huff out from your own bed, across state lines, pulling yourself together to get your day started as well and mumbling out, “Stupid soulmate shit… have a good day.”

Having a mental bond with your soulmate could be one of two things: amazing or absolutely horrible. Most of the time you could control what the other person heard, the greater the distance the easier it was to share what you wanted to share. The closer, the more you could both poke and prod at each other. Hearing any random slip of the mind or long thought out inner monologue.

A few months ago and a few states away, you were minding your business thinking of a favorite Elvis song for the forever timeth that week. Humming the song in frustration when a deep voice invades your thoughts. **“You’ve had that song stuck in your head for days. It’s driving me nuts, too.”** Causing you to burst out laughing in your tiny office at the local police department.

“Yeah well, while I enjoy it, it really needs to go.” You both agreed.

That was the first time you heard him. Crystal clear in your head, your thoughts connected. His deep voice nestled in your thoughts. Like a warm blanket, comforting and secure. Even when he was angry or frustrated, never at you. Well, until this morning, but you’d work it out.

From the get go, you both decided to not share your names with each other, nor where you lived. Seeing if the universe would work it out for you. Also, as nice as it was to know you had a soulmate, you were dedicated to your career with the local police department’s public relations office and living comfortably on your own. He had expressed the same sentiment, with work being his priority at the moment.

You were bonded with him during a particularly difficult case that involved him going undercover with an unsavory group but he kept as much of the details as he could away from you. All you knew was what he allowed you to hear, which involved a lot of inner turmoil at how horrible and ignorant these people were. Instead he requested stories and distractions from you for comfort. Sometimes you would share childhood stories, or recount the latest movie you’d watched.

“ **Yeah, that sounds much better in your head,”** he thinks when you recapped Planet of the Apes and it’s less than stellar sequel, Beneath the Planet of the Apes. “Wait until we get to Battle for the Planet of the Apes, Beneath still has Charlie Hero in it!” He offers his best Charlton Heston impression in response, causing you both to laugh miles apart.

At work you had gotten a promotion and with it came an offer to transfer to a new station and relocating to a new state. Excited at the prospect of growth and experience, you packed up your belongings and headed off to a new adventure. Letting your soulmate know you were moving, but per the terms set no further details offered.

You walked into the Colorado Springs Police Department for your first day of work. Greeted by the front desk receptionist and directed to your meeting with Mr. Turrentine and Chief Bridges regarding your role in public relations. Later that day you’re taken on a tour of the police station.

Meeting the police force, you visited the records room, traffic, and various other departments as well as visiting the bowels of the building. The last stop was the Intelligence Department, which had an aurora of mystery surrounding it but could have been due to the cigarette smoke lingering in the air. 

Walking in you sized up the pool of men who all stopped their activities to size you up. Your internal monologue going completely blank as a dozen or so pairs of eyes take you in from bottom to top.

Running through names, you meet Sargent Trapp, Ron, Jimmy, and a few others whose names you decided not to commit to memory as they surveyed you like a piece of cured hanging meat.

“Where’s Flip?” barked the Chief. A low chorus of mumbles slowly filled the air and died away. “Fine,” turning to face you, “you’ll meet him soon enough. Can’t miss ‘em.”

With that you’re left on your own to head back to your little office. Going over recent incidences and public complaints with Turrentine. Your day flying by and a bit overwhelming. The rest of the week followed suit, with you falling asleep earlier than expected. Exhausted with unpacking and settling into your new surroundings. You and your soulmate had expected a bit of a lull in thoughts for a while.

“Flip, have you met the new PR broad?” yapped Bridges, jerking his finger in the direction of your office. “Go introduce yourself.”

Exhaling a plume of cigarette smoke from his nose and a huff, Flip hoists himself up and strolls up to your office to find you bent over, digging through a box of files.

His eyes move discreetly, roving your figure, stopping to take in a little more than his fill.

“Excuse me??? **Is that really what you think about my ass??** ” turning around, giving him an incredulous glare. “Do you think that kind of talk is appropriate behavior?”

Choking out a puff of smoke, “What?!”

“I heard your shitty sexist highly inappropriate comments. I can only assume you’re Flip? I’m politely asking you to leave.” you retort, defensively folding your arms across your chest, not giving him a chance to further degrade you or talk his way out of it.

You’ve heard from the other handful of women about him. Not hard on the eyes and a gentleman, especially when he needs something. However, you’re finding him to be quite the brute. Perfectly suited for the Intelligence bullpen.

“What?” He repeats, his eyebrows shooting up, a look of confusion overtaking his angular face. His plush lips in a tight line, working his jaw while trying to make sense of what is happening.

“Leave. Please. Now.” You need him to take his stupid handsome face out of your office.

He backs out of your office, hands held up as leaves your office in a state of confusion.

The next few days are spent avoiding each other around the station. You spent days ignoring him as much as possible. Avoiding him in the hall, or holding your chin up and staring straight ahead as you walk by. A low whistle leaving Jimmy’s lips as he catches on to your avoidance of Flip.

However, you found one of your days filled with meetings. Meetings with city council members, the local newspaper, and finally some department heads at the station, Flip included.  
Sitting around the conference room desk, you find yourself lost in thought. Your brain zapped from hours of discussions that seem to go in circles and dismissive comments regarding what you bring to the table. Feeling worn and annoyed, you inadvertently project your frustrations. Your soulmate picking up what you’re dropping.

“ **Less homicidal thoughts about your annoying coworkers right now, please. I’m in a meeting over here.** ” He says, causing you to stifle a laugh. “Sorry, but not sorry.” Now both of you laugh, your laughs mingling and echoing in your thoughts and into the conference room. 

Both of your heads nearly snapping lose as you look at each other. Bridges stops mid dialogue.

Your eyes wide, you inhale sharply letting out a gasp almost spilling your coffee. Flip, tying to pull himself together while choking on his cigarette smoke. “Fuck me.”

“I don’t think my wife would appreciate that, Flip,” Bridges responds, laughing a full boisterous belly laugh before adjourning the meeting.

You hastily gather your notebook and files, turning to Flip. “Uh, Detective I need to go over this with you in my office,” holding up a very blank piece of paper. “Yup.”  
Holding the door for you, he follows your lead to your office. Shutting the door behind you after he enters.

You stare at each other, minds blank waiting for the other to make the first move. Your mouth opening and closing, looking like a fish out of water. His eyes narrow at you, weighing his words carefully.

“You made a grocery list…” he thinks. “SON OF A BITCH” you both huff out in unison. “Listen, I’m sorry about what I thought about your ass. It was inappropriate and I shouldn’t have sexualized you… in… my mind,” he stammers out. Tripping over his words while unwrapping a piece of chewing gum, wishing he could re-do your first impression.

“You thought it? You didn’t say it out loud? You, I- I’m sorry,” offering in return. “Fuuuuck. Can we just start over again?” You hold out your hand, offering your name.

He takes your hand, deciding to step a little closer. Offering his name in return. Crowding your space. You’re admittingly surprised by how okay you are with it. Taking in his scent of minty coffee and cigarettes. Not your favorite but he’s trying.

“How ‘bout we take this slow?” he propositions. “Get to know each other, make up for whatever that was?” referring to the weeks of avoidance, scowls, and snide remarks. You agree, while taking in more of his features. The slope of his nose, his freckles and moles, the length of his neck… Cutting yourself off, you look back up at his eyes. “I would like that.”

His lips turn up in a warm smile that crinkles the edges of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: ClydesDuckTape :)


End file.
